Complicated
by Ana Carolina Potter
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. Coisas mal resolvidas no passado sempre voltam à tona. De um jeito ou de outro. E Harry e Ginny vão descobrir isso: juntos!


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence. A obra literária e todos os outros direitos dessa magnífica série pertencem à J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Não ganho nenhum bem com essa historia, além de satisfação pessoal.

**Resumo:** Coisas mal resolvidas no passado sempre voltam à tona. De um jeito ou de outro. E Harry e Ginny vão descobrir isso: juntos! (Universo alternativo)

**XXX**

**Prólogo**

_Quatro anos atrás._

Você já teve a sensação de como seu dia terminaria apenas colocando os pés no chão, ao lado da cama? Você teria noção de como ele começaria, os eventos, as formas que ele tomaria apenas por despertar dos braços de Morfeu?

Existem céticos que não acreditam em tal bobagem, mas Ginny Weasley poderia contar nos dedos às vezes em que ela esteve errada sobre a dor que sentia em seu peito logo nas primeiras horas daquela manhã de junho.

Era o dia da formatura dos alunos da Escola de Hogwarts, conceituado colégio secundário de Londres, onde Ginny e seus irmãos haviam estudado grande parte de suas vidas. O prédio era localizado a poucas quadras da casa deles, mas não era pela distância ou facilidade de acesso que os manteve na instituição por tanto tempo.

Seus pais eram amigos dos professores e do diretor, Alvo Dumbledore, grande conselheiro de Arthur, o patriarca dos Weasleys, nos momentos mais difíceis da família. O idoso de longas barbas brancas, o que parece, quando visto pela primeira vez, um fato excêntrico, conquistava a simpatia dos estudantes e não era por menos que ela e seus irmãos, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George e Ron, gostavam tanto dele.

Como era de costume, a escola preparava um grande banquete para os alunos formandos. Geralmente durava a noite toda, com a presença dos familiares, parentes e amigos. Comida farta, bebida a vontade e risada fácil eram as promessas do evento.

Ginny se levantou da cama olhando para o quarto. Ainda precisava responder aos e-mails das universidades locais que aguardavam seu sim ou não para o próximo ano letivo; guardar toda a roupa acumulada em uma pequena poltrona que existia embaixo da janela grande que dava para a silenciosa rua onde morava e também precisava combinar com Hermione sobre cabelos, maquiagens e os últimos detalhes do vestido.

Ela andou em círculos e decidiu começar pelo mais fácil: as roupas. Contudo, seu olhar se perdeu para a casa da frente. Os Potters tinham acabado de tirar o carro da garagem para iniciar mais uma manhã no agitado mercado financeiro de Londres.

James e Lily eram os vizinhos mais próximos que os Weasleys tinham. Tanto que as crianças, como costumava dizer a mãe de Ginny – Molly -, tinham crescido no mesmo quintal. Era rotineiro ver Molly e Lily conversando em frente ao portão ou trocando receitas na cozinha.

O filho dos Potters, Harry, era o melhor amigo de Ron. Os dois tinham a mesma idade, então a convivência, proximidade e até mesmo a escolha por escolas iguais ajudou no estreitamento da amizade entre eles. Ginny costumava dizer que era mais fácil ver Harry na casa deles que na própria. E foi assim por toda a adolescência deles. Talvez por isso que ela tenha se apaixonado por ele.

Ninguém sabe quando começou o romance, mas Harry alegremente diria que soube como se sentia quando Colin Creevey convidou Ginny para o baile anual de Hogwarts, quando ela tinha 14 anos. Eles começaram a sair um ano depois e o namoro, para a alegria de ambas as famílias, ia muito bem obrigado.

Com um longo suspiro, Ginny colocou os longos cabelos ruivos para trás do corpo e iniciou o que seria uma longa manhã. As roupas da noite anterior ainda estavam lá para lembrá-la de sua desorganização ao sair para qualquer encontro. Ela riu consiga mesma. Entretanto, um envelope chamou sua atenção. Algo que ela não tinha dado a devida atenção no dia anterior.

- Ginny querida! Você já acordou? Seu pai está querendo te dar os parabéns pela formatura antes de sair. – A mãe de Ginny abriu a porta com cuidado, com medo de acordar a filha.

- Oi mãe.

- Vejo que já está arrumando a bagunça que a senhorita deixou nesse quarto ontem à noite. Francamente, não sei para que tanta escolha de roupa para sair com Harry. Vocês já namoram há três anos! Ele já deve saber o seu guarda-roupa todo, querida. Duvido que ele ligue tanto! Agora, pense no trabalho para guardar toda essas peças no armário. Tudo a toa!

Ginny riu.

- Eu queria ir bonita, mãe. E ele não ligou!

- Filha, ele já te acha linda! E só olhar pra cara de bobo apaixonado dele. Que envelope é esse na sua mão?

Ela não tinha percebido que segurava o envelope pardo nas mãos. Seu semblante fechou de várias maneiras.

- Mãe, você se lembra daquela universidade americana que veio na escola há alguns meses? Aquela que a professora McGonagall comentou que era excelente, que tinha um grande programa para jornalismo? Então, ela implorou para que eu me inscrevesse depois de ver os meus textos. Na hora, eu concordei por causa do olhar dela, entende? Mas não sabia que eles gostariam tanto da minha carta e dos meus textos também. Eles me mandaram a resposta ontem pela manhã, por meio da escola.

Molly apenas encarou Ginny.

- Isso é ótimo! Estou tão orgulhosa de você, Ginny! Mas... Por que essa ruga preocupada na testa? Achei que estava feliz com o resultado!

Ginny suspirou e começou a guardar algumas peças no guarda-roupa.

- O programa deles é realmente bom. Há algumas disciplinas exclusivas e o jornalismo americano é mais competitivo, diria até o melhor do mundo, mas eu ficaria longe da minha família e longe dos meus amigos por quase quatro anos, mãe. É muito tempo...

- É muito tempo para manter um relacionamento à distância?

Ginny se virou.

- Eu não falei nada sobre Harry.

- Ele sabe da aceitação?

Ginny retomou sua atenção para as roupas. – Não. Aliás, eu não contei que eu estava me inscrevendo para a University of Miami. Eu nem queria ser aceita, mãe!

- Acho que está na hora de você conversar com ele, Ginny. Duvido que vocês terminem o namoro por causa da distância. Penso que Harry não faria isso também. Mas isso é só se você aceitar... Tenho certeza que haverá grandes universidades por aqui para você estudar, caso queira ficar, minha filha. A decisão é sua! – Molly caminhou até Ginny, depositando um singelo beijo na fronte de sua única filha.

Ela rumou até a porta. – Seu pai ainda está te esperando lá embaixo, querida!

Ginny deixou toda a arrumação de qualquer jeito na velha poltrona e caminhou lentamente pelas escadas em direção à sala.

- Minha princesinha! – Seu pai ainda tinha o mesmo costume de chamá-la pelo apelido carinhoso de infância. Ela acreditava piamente que ele nunca iria abandonar esse hábito.

Correndo os últimos degraus, ela abraçou com força a pessoa que considerava como o seu herói.

- Eu não poderia deixar de dar um presente para minha única filha formada em Hogwarts, não é mesmo?

Ginny começou a protestar. Ela sabia que a situação financeira da família não era muito boa há anos, mas eles viviam com certo conforto. Provavelmente, o anel foi algo caro que ela não saberia como aceitar.

- Mas pai, não há necessidade. Sua presença hoje à noite já é um grande presente para mim!

- Deixe de bobagem. Pegue! – Ele entregou uma pequena caixinha. Ginny percebeu expectativa nos olhos azuis de seu pai, cujo cabelo ruivo já estava calvo em várias partes.

Ao abrir o presente, ela viu o anel com uma pequena pedra de diamantes. Singelo, simples, mas muito delicado. Definitivamente feminino. – Ah, pai. Não precisava. Muito obrigada. – disse Ginny, se atirando nos braços de Arthur. Eles ficaram na mesma posição por alguns minutos.

- Espero que esse dia seja marcado como o início de sua caminhada gloriosa para o futuro! Papai tem que ir agora! – ele deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da garota e saiu pela porta, trombando com um jovem alto, de cabelos pretos e arrepiados e incríveis olhos verdes que estava parado na soleira.

- Bom dia Harry! Como vai, meu jovem?

- Vou muito bem, obrigado Sr. Weasley. A Ginny está?

- Sim, está lá dentro. Oh céus, estou atrasado. Até mais tarde Harry! – Do primeiro degrau da escada, Ginny ainda conseguiu ouvir seu pai sair com o carro da garagem e Harry trancar a porta.

- Harry?

Ele olhou para as escadas. O sorriso cresceu em seu rosto.

- Não sabia que você estava aí. Acho que eu cheguei um pouco cedo, né? Mas eu vi que você tinha aberto a cortina, então deduzi que já tinha acordado.

Ela caminhou em direção ao namorado.

- Você fica espionando a minha janela? – O sorriso de Ginny era zombeteiro, algo que ela sabia que ele gostava. Os dois tinham uma convivência muito fácil, alegre e até cúmplice. Por serem amigos, muito antes de terem um relacionamento, a conversa e o respeito vinham em primeiro lugar. Ginny sabia o que ele gostava ou desgostava e vice-versa. As brigas eram poucas e, geralmente, eram ocasionadas por ciúmes bobos.

Infelizmente, Harry e Ginny eram muito populares na época da escola e isso também acompanhou o jovem pela faculdade, onde cursava direito. A University of London era um excelente campus para quem morava na cidade, além de oferecer uma gama variada de opções. Harry e seus dois melhores amigos, Ron e Hermione, faziam o mesmo curso. Por enquanto, Ginny tinha ambições de fazer jornalismo na mesma instituição.

- Às vezes eu olho para fora e ocasionalmente a sua janela se encontra de estar no meio. Não é a minha culpa, Gin. – Ele eliminou o espaço que havia entre eles. – Aliás, gosto da visão desse espaço. Ele tem uma ruiva interessante no meio, mas eu não gosto de dizer isso para ela. Ela é meio exibida, sabe?

Ginny deu um sonoro tapa de mentirinha no braço do jovem.

- Não sou, não! – Ela estirou a língua e Harry riu.

- Eu não disse que era você! Podia ser sei lá, sua mãe. – Ele fez uma careta ao completar o raciocínio. Os dois deram risada. – Brincadeiras a parte, você está pronta para hoje à noite, formanda?

- Na verdade eu estou ansiosa para a festa, rever meus amigos, mas acho que estou querendo me livrar logo da escola, sabe?

- Sei! Cansou de ser criança? Agora você quer ser gente grande na faculdade? – Ginny riu.

- Você tá cheio da graça hoje, hein Harry! – Harry sorriu matreiro e chegou bem perto do ouvido dela.

- Amor, nós dois sabemos que eu sou cheio da graça! – Ginny ficou vermelha na mesma hora. A noite anterior ainda não tinha sido conversada "claramente" entre eles. Ele a olhou preocupado.

- Hey, você se arrependeu de ontem?

- Não, amor. Jamais ficaria. Foi... – Ela suspirou enquanto colocava a cabeça no peito de Harry. – Foi tão maravilhoso. – De repente, ela olhou rápido para os olhos verdes do namorado. – Você...?

- Não, Deus... Claro que não! Eu gostei. – Ele abraçou-a de volta. – Gostei muito. Gin?

- Hum...

- Eu te amo!

- Eu também

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, curtindo a companhia um do outro que não perceberam a chegada de Hermione Granger, com os cabelos cheios presos rigorosamente em um coque.

- Oi casal, tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim. Harry some daqui. Eu tenho que arrumar a Ginny e, sinceramente, você só vai atrapalhar se estiver circulando pela casa. Vai se encontrar com o Ron, ou melhor, encontre algo para te manter ocupado até buscá-la, ok?

Os dois riram.

- Furacão Granger na área é isso mesmo?

- E se você demorar muito será eu e o Fleur te expulsando! Vai embora, Harry! Ginny tem que estar maravilhosa hoje à noite.

Harry a olhou abismado, enquanto Hermione o separava de Ginny, a arrastando escada acima.

- Mas Ginny já é maravilhosa! – Ele gritou para as duas garotas - Amor, te pego às 21h, ok?

- Tudo bem! Pelo amor de Deus, Hermione... São 10h da manhã. – A porta do quarto de Ginny se fechou com um sonoro baque.

- Ok. Abandonem o pobre Harry. Ele não queria dar tchau para Ginny ou um beijo de bom dia nela, para que isso não é mesmo?

- Você fala sozinho agora? – Ron tinha acabado de acordar com a algazarra das meninas. Ele descia as escadas usando os velhos pijamas azuis, que contrastavam a fisionomia de homem do amigo.

- Sua namorada agarrou a minha e estão as duas trancadas no quarto da Ginny. Sabe-se lá Deus fazendo o quê!

Ron resmungou algo como "idiota", "elas sempre fazem isso" e "por que você ainda se preocupa com elas?".

- Ah, Harry querido! – Molly aparecera na sala de estar e já puxava o genro para o famoso abraço de quebrar costelas. – Venha tomar café, querido. Você está tão magrinho. Anda se alimentando direito? As meninas já foram se arrumar, presumo? Ronald, pelo amor de Deus, troca esse pijama meu filho... Nem o Harry merece ver essa coisa velha. Mas você não se importa não é, querido? Oh Céus! Venha Harry, querido, vamos tomar uma xícara de chá!

Apesar do sentimento estranho que ocorrerá a Ginny logo pela manhã, aparentemente, era apenas mais um dia normal nos Weasleys.

**XXX**

O tempo parecia não passar durante à tarde para Harry Potter. Ele passou a maior parte do dia em casa, porque Ron, para sua infelicidade, resolveu dormir. Ele alegara que iria passar a noite acordado na festa e que Harry deveria seguir o seu conselho e fazer o mesmo, mas ele estava muito ansioso para cair no sono.

Sem companhia, ele respondeu aos e-mails dos professores, limpou o quarto, estudou – coisa que ele jamais faria em condições normais -, tentou cochilar, viu episódios de sua série preferida e até ajudou sua mãe a preparar o jantar. Quando Lily disse que iria se arrumar para formatura, ele se trancou no quarto e não saiu mais de lá.

Deitou na cama e encarou o teto por um longo tempo, esperando que assim os minutos fossem passar depressa, mas nada ajudava. Também olhou para o armário que estava ao seu lado, contando os detalhes que ele possuía e enumerando os defeitos que os anos deixaram nele, mas nem isso amenizava o tédio.

Cansado, ele resolveu se arrumar quando era 19h30. Tomou um banho demorado e quando saiu do banheiro, ele bufou. Ainda eram _20h10_. Resolvendo se distrair para que o tempo passasse rápido nos próximos cinquenta minutos que faltavam, ele colocou vagarosamente o terno e a gravata, procurou o relógio – _"não sei por que a minha mãe sempre muda as coisas de lugar"_ - e tentou, em vão, dar um jeito nos cabelos que sempre cresciam para todos os lados e pareciam que eram despenteados por mais esforços que ele fizesse para mantê-los no lugar.

Além disso, ele espirrou um pouco do perfume que seu pai tinha lhe dado no último aniversário. _"Nunca é demais estar cheiroso, não é mesmo?"_. Com os esforços, ele notou que já era 20h50.

Ele caminhou até a escrivaninha, que ficava defronte a cama e pegou o presente de Ginny, colocando-o com todo cuidado no bolso do terno. Harry tinha uma espécie de sofá, assim como a namorada tinha a poltrona, na frente da janela do seu quarto. Era um ótimo espaço para ver a rua, pensar e observar as estrelas, quando o céu estava limpo.

A janela do quarto de Ginny era perfeitamente visível para ele do ponto em que estava, apesar de ninguém saber exatamente desse detalhe. As luzes estavam acessas, mas as cortinas estavam cobrindo a janela, o que impossibilitava ver a movimentação que ocorria dentro do cômodo.

Suspirando, ele decidiu descer as escadas.

- Mas quem é esse homem lindo que está em minha casa? Vem ver isso, James!

Lily estava deslumbrante em seu vestido azul turquesa. Seus cabelos cor de fogo caiam como cascata pelas costas e a maquiagem leve contrastava com os saltos poderosos que os seus pés exibiam pela fenda do vestido.

Por outro lado, James parecia um ator de cinema americano. Seu corpo magro estava recoberto pelo terno negro, idêntico ao de Harry, porém ajustado para sua idade. A gravata azul combinava com a roupa de sua esposa.

- Quem é você e o que fez com o meu filho?

- Deixa de ser bobo, James. Tá um verdadeiro homem, Harry. Ginny vai ter trabalho hoje!

Harry revirou os olhos.

- Já acabaram vocês dois? Eu vou buscar a Ginny! A gente se encontra lá?

- Você vai de carro, Harry? – perguntou James.

- Sim. Tem algum problema, pai? Eu prometo não beber.

Lily riu.

- Claro que não meu filho. Só cuidado, ok? Se não estiver em condições de dirigir, pegue um táxi. Ou peça para Hermione ou Ron dirigirem, tudo bem?

- Ok.

Harry estava se dirigindo a porta, porém parou no meio do caminho.

- Mãe?

- Sim, Harry. – Ela estava no meio do caminho para sala.

- Você está linda! Cuide dela papai. – Ele piscou para James.

- Obrigada filho. Nós vemos lá, ok?

- Ok.

Ele fechou a porta e caminhou para o outro lado da rua com o coração batendo forte. O caminho dos Weasleys era tão conhecido para ele, que Harry poderia dizer que seus pés saberiam de cor. Ele tocou a campainha e Ron atendeu.

- E aí, cara?

- E aí? Dormiu cabeçudo?

- Sim, testa rachada. – Harry tinha uma cicatriz em formato de raio na testa desde criança. Seus pais contaram que ele caíra no parquinho quando tinha três anos e ficara com o rastro do corte pelo resto da vida. Pelo menos, o estranho machucado rendera o apelido na escola. – Você descansou?

- Tentei. Mas não deu. Posso entrar?

- Me desculpa. Mas é que você já é de casa, né? Entra aí. As meninas ainda estão lá em cima. Nem Hermione me deixou subir. Disse que elas querem fazer surpresa sobre o que vão usar a noite. Meus pais já foram.

- Os gêmeos também? – Harry acompanhou Ron até a sala. Os outros irmãos de Ginny já eram casados e provavelmente já tinham seguido até a festa.

- Provavelmente. Bill passou aqui mais cedo. Acho que eles foram juntos. A gente vai levar as garotas.

Enquanto esperavam, Harry e Ron conversaram sobre amenidades como, por exemplo, o fim do semestre na faculdade, o que estavam achando da Liga dos Campeões, a Copa do Mundo que iria ocorre dali a dois meses e também sobre novos casais.

- Você ficou sabendo que o Malfoy vai levar Cho a formatura? – contou Harry.

- Oi?! Eles não se odeiam?

Harry e Draco Malfoy nunca foram grandes amigos durante os tempos de escola. O ódio entre os dois era tão absurdo que um não pisava na mesma calçada que o outro. Em Hogwarts, eles sempre acabavam se metendo em confusão por causa da inimizade. Draco não perdia a oportunidade de provocar Harry e vice e versa. Infelizmente, eles ainda eram obrigados a se cruzar na faculdade, uma vez que o loiro fazia economia e participava do time de futebol rival ao de Harry.

- Hermione me contou ontem. Achei estranho ele querer ir à formatura de Hogwarts, porque ele sempre disse que lá só tinha ralé, que ele não sabia por que tinha que frequentar aquele tipo de ambiente e blá, blá, blá... Malfoy é só pose. – disse.

- Mas a Cho?

- Ridículo!

- O que vocês estão cochichando? – declarou Hermione, com as mãos na cintura.

- Que você está linda Mione! – elogiou Harry, desconversando sobre o tópico principal. A garota vestia um adorável vestido frente única vermelho. Inteiramente rendado, a peça dava margem para a imaginação masculina.

- Harry, Ginny pediu para você subir.

- Tô indo. Até daqui a pouco.

Ele ainda conseguiu ouvir as declarações de deleite de Ron enquanto estava nas escadas. De dois em dois degraus, ele chegou ao quarto da ruiva, que estava com a porta entreaberta. De costas, ela se admirava no espelho. Harry chegou de mansinho e colocou as duas mãos em sua cintura, colando o rosto em Ginny e admirando a imagem dos dois no espelho.

- Vou ter trabalho hoje! Você está linda!

Ela meramente riu. Virando no abraço de Harry, Ginny colocou os dois braços ao redor de seus ombros.

- Eu tenho algo para você. – Ele retirou a caixinha do bolso e a colocou no campo de visão dela.

A ruiva estava tímida com o presente, porque eles não tinham esse costume. Para ambos, palavras e atitudes valiam mais que objetos de valor. Uma tarde no parque, uma noite de juras de amor ou trocar cartas eram coisas que eles dividiam como casal que valiam mais que roupas, acessórios ou itens caros de uma loja qualquer.

Ao abrir, ela se assustou com o colar. Era uma corrente fina, com um pingente de diamante em formato de ponto de luz. Combinaria perfeitamente com o anel que recebeu de seu pai mais cedo. E definitivamente, seria ótimo para coroar a produção da noite.

Ela virou e pediu para Harry colocou o colar. Ao terminar, ele depositou um singelo beijo em sua nuca.

- Ficou perfeito como eu imaginava!

- Harry?

- Hum?

Eles se olhavam pelo espelho.

- Eu tive um pressentimento muito ruim hoje de manhã. Se um dia você quiser me trocar por alguém ou você sentir que não quer ficar mais comigo... Você me promete que vai me dizer? Promete que a nossa relação sempre vai se pautar pelo respeito que temos um pelo outro?

Harry franziu o cenho.

- Isso não vai acontecer, Ginny.

- Promete? – Ela apertou o braço dele.

Ele suspirou. – Prometo amor. – Harry a virou, segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e a beijou.

- Não precisa ficar sério ou bravo comigo, eu só tive um pressentimento ruim e eu precisava dessa certeza. Apesar de saber disso, bem lá no fundo.

- Eu nunca estaria bravo com você.

- Eu sei. Eu confio em você.

- Linda, vamos? A gente tá atrasado. Seu irmão e a Mione estão esperando a gente lá embaixo.

O vestido verde água rendado de Ginny esvoaçou quando ela saiu do abraço de Harry e caminhou até a porta. Ele olhou embasbacado para as costas nuas da namorada que estavam à mostra.

- E aí? Vai ficar parado?

Ele sorriu.

**XXX**

- Você tem certeza que ninguém vai desconfiar disso, Chang? – perguntou Malfoy pela milésima vez naquela noite.

Os dois circulavam de braços dados pelo grande salão de Hogwarts. Os convidados apinhavam o local e era difícil andar de um lado para o outro, como eles estavam fazendo.

- Absoluta. É hoje que o casalzinho perfeito se desfaz. Tá na hora de você subir para a ala de matemática. Por ser a segunda mais alta de todas, vai ser possível eu te vigiar da torre de português. Anda Malfoy, confia em mim.

Cho Chang começou a distribuir sorrisos e a colocar sua falsidade em ação. Ela odiava a antiga escola, mas tinha um bom motivo para estar circulando com os velhos amigos, conversando com os retardados que tinham rido dela por suas costas e, acima de tudo, tinha uma grande razão para planejar a ação da noite.

Ela amava Harry Potter desde o instante em que seus olhos se encontraram. Não tinha dúvidas disso. Contudo, sempre haveria Ginny Weasley em seu caminho. Talvez, não mais a partir de hoje. Observando Draco Malfoy subir as escadarias, ela chegou perto do grupo formado por Harry, Hermione, Ginny e Ron. Neville Longbottom e Luna Lovegood estavam do outro lado da mesa de drinks.

- Oi Harry. Oi pessoal.

- Oi Cho. – Harry sempre fora educado com a garota, mesmo antes de conhecê-la propriamente. Era da personalidade dele cumprimentar os velhinhos da rua ou dizer bom dia e boa tarde para desconhecidos. Era algo raro quando se vivia em grandes cidades.

Os outros amigos do moreno apenas a cumprimentaram com a cabeça. Ginny lançou um sorriso amistoso a oriental, que retribuiu. A ruiva sempre fora simpática com ela. _"Uma pena", _pensou_._

- Parabéns Ginny. Afinal, não é todo dia que se forma em Hogwarts!

- Muito obrigada!

- Já sabe o que vai fazer daqui para frente.

- Pretendo fazer jornalismo, mas ainda não decidi para qual universidade irei. Estou estudando as propostas.

- Tenho certeza que devem ter aparecido várias oportunidades. Você sempre foi muito inteligente.

Harry estreitou o abraço em Ginny.

- Ela vai pra London. Quero manter o olho em cima dela, noite e dia. Imagina os marmanjos de Oxford babando em cima da minha namorada. Nem pensar!

Ginny negou com a cabeça.

- Não começa Harry!

- Não sabia desse seu lado ciumento, Harry Potter. – comentou Cho.

Ele riu. – E não o tenho. Eu gosto de tirar uma com a cara da Ginny.

Os três riram enquanto a ruiva dava um tapa amistoso em seu braço.

- Hey, esse já é o segundo do dia.

- E se continuar com as gracinhas, vai ter mais um.

Os dois continuaram a trocar pequenos insultos, brincando um com o outro e não perceberam quando Cho despejou um pequeno frasco na bebida de Ginny.

- Como você é idiota, Harry.

- Mas você me ama.

- Quem disse?

- Eu! – Ele a beijou.

- Ih, Cho, quando começa assim é melhor sair de perto. Eles vão ficar nesse "debate" por mais uma meia hora. – comentou Ron, do outro lado da mesa. Eles estavam em uma roda. Os três tinham se separado do grupo enquanto conversavam, o que a oriental achou ótimo para execução do plano.

- Não tem problema. Vou atrás do meu acompanhante. Com licença.

Harry e Ginny estavam tão imersos um no outro que não notaram a falta de Cho.

**XXX**

- Neville, você viu a Ginny por aí?

Na metade da festa, o casal se separou. Ginny disse que iria reencontrar algumas colegas de sala e ele foi procurar os pais, que estavam na mesa destinada à namorada, ao lado dos Weasleys. Ele permaneceu lá por uma hora, ouvindo as piadas dos gêmeos e os debates entre seu pai, Remo Lupin e Sirius Black, dois grandes amigos de James. Sirius era padrinho de Harry e não perdia a oportunidade de conversar e interagir com o afilhado. O trio era tão maroto quanto Fred e George o eram, por isso eles trocavam confidências quando Molly ou Lily não estavam por perto.

Cansado de estar perto dos adultos e sabendo que Ron e Hermione estavam nos jardins aproveitando bons momentos juntos, ele decidiu procurar por Ginny. Pegando uma taça de champanhe de um garçom qualquer, Harry caminhou pelos convidados até encontrar Neville.

- Eu a vi subindo as escadas.

- As escadas?

- É. As que dão para as alas de matemática e português. Estranho, né? Vai ver ela está procurando o banheiro feminino.

Harry não se convenceu.

- Olha, eu vou procurar por ela. Se você a ver por aí, diz que eu estou atrás dela, ok?

- Tudo bem. Boa sorte. – Neville riu. Ele já estava alto com a quantidade de vinho que estava tomando naquela noite. Harry esperava que ele se acertasse de vez com Luna.

Subindo as escadas, ele não reparou em pequenos olhos espreitando no topo da escada ou em um sinal de positivo que saiu de mãos delicadas do alto da torre de português.

Ele continuou subindo em direção à ala de matemática, onde ele tinha passado grande parte da adolescência. As memórias surgiam em sua mente e Harry sorria conforme passava pelas salas.

- Quinto ano. Sexto ano. Sétimo ano. Oita...

Ele parou diante da cena.

Ginny estava de costas para a porta nos braços de Draco Malfoy. Ele espreitava os braços pelas costas da ruiva, em um beijo de grande intimidade. Por outro lado, as mãos de Ginny estavam fechadas no peito do loiro. Draco subiu as mãos das costas para os cabelos volumosos que ela possuía, prendendo os dedos nas mechas, algo que ele sabia que ela adorava.

Harry estava parado na porta. Sem saber o que fazer. A mulher que ele amava estava atarracada com o homem que ele mais odiava. Sem reação. Sem palavras. Era como se ela não reagisse. Como se estivesse gostando. Seus olhos estavam embaçados pelas lágrimas.

De repente.

Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap.

- Desculpe atrapalhar o show de vocês, mas eu não me contive com tanta cena de amor. Continuem, não precisam parar por mim. Já estou de saída.

Malfoy voltou sua atenção para porta e soltou Ginny. Ela cambaleou, como se estivesse mole ou, melhor, _dopada_.

- Olha, o Potter chegou, Ginny!

- Hã?

- Seu namoradinho chegou. Acho melhor eu deixar os dois pombinhos conversarem. Aliás, Potter... De parabéns! –Ele fingiu bater palmas - Ela beija muito bem. Tá explicado porque você não larga o osso.

- Malfoy cai fora daqui antes que eu quebre a sua cara, ou melhor. – Ele encarou o loiro. - Fique aqui com Ginny, vocês dois se merecem! – Harry fez menção de sair da sala. Ele estava soltando o ar com muita dificuldade. Era visível que estava com muita raiva.

- Minha visão tá turva. Minha cabeça dói. Harry, por que você está gritando? – A garota cambaleou mais uma vez.

- Ginny não se faz de cínica. Agora vai dar desculpinha pra tá beijando o Malfoy? Você não presta mesmo! Não vale nada! Como você se atreve a fazer essa ceninha. Quer pagar de vítima, sua falsa?

Draco se espreitou e saiu da sala. Ele não esperaria para ver a explosão que Harry faria. Ele sabia que o combinado era beijar Ginny e dar o fora da sala, antes que toda a confusão fosse denunciada aos convidados. Ele avistou Cho no alto da escada e apontou para baixo. Arrumou o terno e os cabelos platinados. Ela desceu pelo outro lado do corredor e saiu de braço dados com seu par.

Discretos. Como se não estivessem prestes a ver o circo pegar fogo no andar superior do prédio. Cho sorria triunfante pelo sucesso do plano. Ela colhera os frutos de meses de tentativas frustradas e noites de choros. Harry seria seu. Custe o que custar.

**XXX**

Ginny não conseguia se manter em pé. Seu corpo doía, suas mãos tremiam e a cabeça rodava. Ela queria encontrar Harry e tinha ouvido Cho comentar que ele estava procurando um banheiro no andar superior, por isso decidiu ir até a ala de matemática.

Contudo, não esperava encontrar com Malfoy no caminho. Ao trocarem insultos, ela se sentiu mal e ele gentilmente a levou para uma sala de aula vazia. Com dor de cabeça e sentindo o mundo girar diante de seus olhos, ela não percebera as atitudes do loiro. Apenas o agarrou pela camisa para não cair diante de seus pés. De repente, o mundo ficou preto. Ela só acordou com os gritos de Harry que estavam ecoando em seus ouvidos.

- Harry, o que tá acontecendo? Eu fui te procurar, encontrei com o Malfoy e depois eu não me lembro de mais nada. – Ele a cortou.

- Você quer que eu desenhe? – Harry passou a mãos pelos cabelos em um gesto nervoso. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de puro ódio. - Ginny, como você pode? Depois daquele papo de hoje mais cedo de que se um dia a gente fosse querer outra pessoa iríamos conversar primeiro? Que o nosso respeito nunca iria acabar? O que eu vi aqui foi o meu respeito por você ruir. Você foi longe demais. Eu tô com nojo de você. Beijar o Malfoy. Você sequer pensou em me contar?

Ginny cambaleou mais uma vez. Ela estava começando a sentir náuseas.

- Beijar o Malfoy? Do que você está falando?

Ele riu cinicamente.

- Você sabe ser sonsa quando quer. Ginny, não adianta mentir. Eu vi. Você estava agarrada com o Malfoy e estavam bem íntimos. Por acaso, eu tenho alucinações? – Ele estava caminhando em direção a ela, mas desistiu. Seu olhar exprimia a repulsa que sentia.

Ginny não conseguia lembrar-se de nada. Sua cabeça era um bloco negro. Harry estava visivelmente abalado e, para amenizar a situação, ela resolveu concordar com ele.

- Harry, me desculpa. Mas acho que alguém armou para mim. Eu não consigo me lembrar de mais nada. Minha cabeça dói. – Ginny conseguiu chegar perto de uma carteira que havia na sala. Sua respiração estava irregular. As lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos.

- Eu queria lembrar pra te dizer que eu jamais faria isso com você! – continuou. A sensação ruim que sentira pela manhã voltando com tudo em seu peito.

- Uhum, claro. Vai saber quantas vezes você já fez isso com ele, não é? Achou que eu nunca veria? Debaixo do meu nariz, Ginny! Porra! Eu não quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer, essa encenação toda de doente não me convence. E eu, que sempre te achei tão honesta, tão digna. Agora, sinto pena de você. Nojo. Nunca mais encosta em mim ou fala comigo. Eu te odeio Ginevra. Acabou! Vai lá continuar o que você começou com o Malfoy, prometo que a sua noite vai ser bem mais interessante que a minha.

Ele saiu da sala sem ouvir os lamentos de Ginny ou o momento em que ela caiu com força no chão.

**XXX**

Harry não soube como chegou em casa. Ele saiu tão atordoado da festa, que não ouviu Ron ou Hermione o chamando. Ele correu pelos jardins e dirigiu como um louco até o portão de sua casa. Para afogar as mágoas, ele recorreu ao velho e bom uísque, que seu pai guardava no bar da sala de jantar. Ele nunca fora afoito para bebidas, mas hoje ele só queria beber até esquecer a dor.

Ele cambaleou até o quarto e se acomodou no velho sofá. Ao sorver do líquido escuro, uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos, mas ele não se preocupou em enxugá-la. Estar em seu espaço, garantia a privacidade que ele precisava para desabar em suas memórias, em seus tormentos e angústias. Harry não soube quanto tempo ficou naquela mesma posição, bebendo do velho uísque de seu pai. Ele visualizou o momento que os pais chegaram, mas não soube exatamente quando os Weasleys estacionaram o carro na garagem.

Se ele tivesse prestado atenção, teria notado quando Ron chegou com Ginny adormecida, após uma passagem conturbada pelo hospital. Ele teria visto que o amigo olhou preocupadamente para a janela de seu quarto.

**XXX**

Os dias após a formatura da caçula dos Weasleys foram esquisitos para ambas as famílias. Harry não saiu do quarto. Ele se reunia aos pais apenas durante as refeições, se recusando a ir para faculdade ou fazer o mínimo esforço para falar sobre qualquer assunto que fosse. Lily já não sabia mais o que fazer.

Já Ginny, estava caçando e mandando todos os documentos possíveis para embarcar de vez aos Estados Unidos. Estudar na mesma faculdade ou morar ao lado de Harry era demais depois do ocorrido. Quando saiu do hospital, ela se recordou do ocorrido, com muitos flashes e lacunas, que ainda não estavam totalmente preenchidas e que o médico esclareceu que, talvez, nunca poderiam ser por causa da alta dosagem do sedativo que misturaram em sua bebida.

Ela sabia que armaram para ela, mas não poderia afirmar quem seria essa pessoa. Harry tinha toda razão de estar bravo pelo ocorrido, mas Ginny esperava que ele acreditasse na versão dela. Afinal, três anos mostravam, e muito, o caráter de uma pessoa.

A garota tinha ido até a casa dele na tarde após a festa para que ambos conversassem, mas ele bateu a porta do quarto em sua cara. Gritou a plenos pulmões que a odiava e que não a queria ver nem pintada de ouro. Que ela era falsa, mentirosa e não precisava gastar a saliva dela com ele.

O fato é que Harry Potter e Ginny Weasley não eram mais um casal, apesar dos lamentos e esforços de Ron e Hermione. Os dois tentaram conversar com ela sobre o ocorrido na formatura, mas a ruiva preferiu deixar do jeito que estava. Hermione sabia todos os detalhes e concordou que o namorado não merecia saber que o melhor amigo estava sendo intransigente.

Contudo, a morena abriu os olhos de Ginny para o orgulho de Harry. Ser traído, mesmo que a situação seja claramente uma armação contra a ruiva, não melhoria o fato perante seu ego ferido. Ela conhecia o jovem tão bem quanto a amiga e não tinha como negar que a memória do beijo que Malfoy deu em Ginny demoraria a sair da mente dos dois.

- Ginny?

Ela olhou para a porta. Era Hermione. A garota tinha sido uma adorável companhia nos atuais momentos de turbulência pelo qual estava passando. Arrumar a mala, correr atrás da papelada e até ajeitar os detalhes do voo tinham sido um suplício para a desanimada jovem.

- Queria saber se você gostaria de ir ao shopping. Sua mãe disse que você precisava de algumas roupas novas antes de viajar.

Ginny bufou.

- Ela já me mandou comprar roupas três vezes só ontem. Minha mala não tem espaço para mais nada. Acho que eu preciso mesmo é comprar um balde de pipoca e ver um filme para acalmar a ansiedade.

Hermione sentou em sua cama.

- Eu conversei com Harry hoje cedo. Ele finalmente apareceu na faculdade.

- E?

- Ele tá muito mal, Ginny! Normalmente, ele anota alguma coisa durante as aulas, mas hoje ele não ouviu uma palavra que o professor disse, saiu durante o intervalo e não voltou mais. Tá mais magro. Também tá abatido e com olheiras. Parece que não dorme há dias.

- Problema dele. Eu não me importo Hermione.

A morena continuou. - Eu falei para ele que você estava indo para os Estados Unidos.

Ginny voltou sua atenção para o armário quase vazio.

- E aí?

- Ele mandou você ir com Deus!

Ginny riu.

- Um dia ele cai na real. Todo mundo sabe que alguém armou para você naquela noite. Colocaram sedativo, e dos bons, na sua bebida. Ele tá cego de ódio pelo o que viu, mas ele não te ouviu, Ginny. Ele nem se deu o trabalho de escutar. Um dia o Harry vai perceber a besteira que está fazendo.

- Não acredito tanto no seu otimismo. E ele me odeia Hermione. O olhar de ódio dele a mim é horrível.

- E você?

- Eu, o que?

- O que você sente?

Ginny se sentou ao lado de Hermione.

- Eu não sei. É uma mistura de amor e ódio, porque eu gosto dele, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sinto raiva por ele não acreditar em mim. Sinto-me injustiçada, sabe? Droga, ele acha mesmo que eu o trairia? E com o Malfoy? Quem ele pensa que eu sou? Uma vadia?

- Ginny, ele precisa de tempo. Só o tempo para curar as feridas e a dor que ele está sentindo. No fundo, ele quer te machucar. – Ela suspirou. - Fazer você sentir um pouco do que ele tá sofrendo.

- É como eu te disse Mione. – Ginny sorriu. – Eu não acredito tanto no seu otimismo. Talvez, quando ele conseguir ver além do ódio, voltemos a ser amigos, mas aquilo que tínhamos acabou. De vez!

Hermione cutucou uma ponta solta da colcha.

- Sabe, vocês eram o parâmetro para todo mundo. O casal perfeito. E agora, o meu modelo de relacionamento ruiu diante dos meus olhos. É inacreditável. – Seus olhos estavam marejados. – O Harry é como se fosse o meu irmão. E você é mais do que isso, é a minha cunhada. Só queria que vocês deixassem essa baboseira de lado e fossem felizes. Eu entendo a situação, só queria que fosse...

- Diferente.

Ginny andou até a cama. As duas se abraçaram.

- Vou sentir sua falta!

- Eu também Mione. Cuida dos ruivos, certo?

- Se cuide por lá! E me mande cartas e e-mails. Quero notícias suas sempre, viu mocinha?

- Pode deixar.

- Aproveite os americanos. E os sul-americanos. – Ginny a olhou de forma engraçada. – O que foi? Os brasileiros são uma graça! Você tem que ver os atores que sempre circulam por Miami.

Ginny achou adorável a maneira como a cunhada gesticulava ao contar, de forma entusiasmada, sobre as férias que passara na América do Sul, no verão retrasado. Ela poderia recordar com saudades desses momentos enquanto estivesse nos Estados Unidos.

Contudo, suas tardes com Hermione duraram pouco. O embarque de Ginny ocorreu dali uma semana.

**XXX**

_Continua._

**N/A: **Enredo novo, com uma temática bem diferente da abordada na minha outra fanfic. Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu estou gostando de escrever. Por isso, comentem, coloquem nos favoritos e me digam o que estão achando. Beijos e até a próxima.


End file.
